Rain And You
by Naora Arishima
Summary: Sakura selalu berpikir jika dia hanya mengharapkan cinta Uchiha Sasuke. tapi, tanpa disadarinya, tanpa bisa ia cegah, cinta yang lain juga hadir untuknya. Cinta Neji Hyuuga, sang ketua ANBU, Hatake Kakashi, sang copy nin jenius dan Sai, sang ninja pelukis.
1. Chapter 1

Canon. Nejisaku, Saisaku slight Nejiten, SaiIno

Maybe ooc, gaje, typo(s)

Naruto punya Om Mashashi.

Dua pasang kaki tersebut terus meloncat dati satu atap kea tap yang lain. Suasana gelap yang menyelimuti bumi sedikit terusir oleh lampu dari penduduk.

"Argh."

Ketua ANBU dari klan Hyuuga itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat dirasanya nyeri tak tertahan menyerang dadanya. Tampak Rock Lee yang berada di depannya tidak mengetahuinya dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hyuuga Neji melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, menyusul rekannya yang mulai menjauh. Pemuda itu kembali berhenti tatkala langkah Lee juga berhenti. Ia melihat pemuda berambut bob itu sedang menyunggingkan senyum kea rah seseorang. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut segera tahu apa yang menyebabkan pemuda di depannya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lee pada gadis yang sedang menekuk lututnya di datas atap.

"Ah, Lee. Tidak ada, aku hanya bosan," jawab gadis bermata emerald itu masih dengan posisinya. Sejenak ia alihkan tatapannya pada pemuda di belakang Lee yang langsung mengalihkan muka saat mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kau mau kencan denganku? Tapi nanti setelah aku pulang dari kantor hokage, aku ingin melaporkan misiku dulu padanya," tawar Lee.

Sakura Nampak berpikir. "Emm, lain kali saja, Lee, aku sedang tidak bersemangat pergi kemanapun," jawab gadis berambut seindah bunga sakura itu.

Terlihat pemuda yang menawarkan kencan padanya itu menghela napas. Bayangan Neji terbang ke saat-saat dimana ia baru tersadar dari koma beberapa tahun silam saat pengejaran Sasuke.

Flashback

"Ini sebuah keajaiban," ujar seorang perawat di dekatnya, ia hanya menutup matanya tapi tidak tertidur. "Ini semua berkat Nona Sakura, dia memang kunoichi yang paling bias diandalkan," kata perawat itu kembali pada seorang gadis di dekatnya.

"Hmm, iya," jawab gadis bercepol tersebut.

Lama Neji dalam keadaan seperti itu hingga matanya terbuka saat perawat sudah pergi.

"Kau sudah sadar, Neji?"

Neji menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis di sebelahnya. "Tenten.."

End of flashback

Pandangan Neji kembali kearah Sakura yang sedang mengungkapkan rasa penyesalan karena tidak bias menerima tawaran kencan Lee. Pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali saat pandangannya bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke kantor hokage, Lee," suara baritone Neji memperingatkan Lee yang menunda langkah mereka.

"Emm, baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Sakura. Sampai jumpa!" Ujar Lee mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Mereka berdua mulai melangkah kembali, tapi te tiba-tiba terhenti saat Neji mulai merasakan nyari di dadanya kembali menyerang. Kali ini lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Suara rintihannya membuat dua orang lainnya segera menghampirinya, sesak napas mulai menyerangnya juga. Tak berap lama, tubuhnya jatuh dan hampir menabrak tanah andai saja Lee tidak segera menolongnya.

"Neji!Neji! ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita segera membawanya ke rumahku, rumah sakit masih lumayan jauh darisini," ujar Sakura diikuti anggukan Lee.

~000~

Cakra hijau mulai menguar dari telapak tangan gadis didikan Godaime hokage tersebut. Konsentrasinya sedikit buyar tatkala Lee berteriak-teriak frustasi seperti yang pernah dilakukan Naruto.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku..bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?"

"Lee! Berhentilah, kau membuatku tidak bias konsentrasi! Sebaiknya kau segera melapor ke kantor hokage, tidak usah menundanya, biarkan Neji-san ada disini."

Sejenak terlihat raut ragu di wajah pemuda itu. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk dan mengatakan 'baiklah'. Tak berapa lama, gadis bermata emerald itu hanya bersama Neji Hyuuga yang terlihat kesakitan dengan wajah yang ketakutan meskipun matanya terpejam.

"Sakura, aku datang!"

Suara seseorang kembali membuyarkan lamunannya. Tapi gadis Haruno itu tidak memperdulikannya, dia sudah tahu siapa yang dating mengunjungi rumahnya mala mini dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mantan anggota Root, Sai.

"Kau sedang ap-" pertanyaan Sai terhenti saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang kini tertidur di atas sofa. Pemuda bermata sekelam malam itu hanya diam memandang apa yang dilakukan oleh rekan setimnya.

"Taruh saja makanannya di belakang, Sai. Aku sedang tidak lapar," ujar Sakura tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bawa makanan. Aku kesini berniat mengajakmu pergi, tapi kelihatannya kau tidak bias pergi, aku disini saja, menemanimu."

Sakura hanya diam, tidak berniat membalas kata-kata Sai. Gadis it uterus mengeluarkan cakranya dengan wajah serius seolah yang ada di depannya kini bukan seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja.

Sai hanya diam dan melangkah, mendekat kearah Sakura dan duduk di salah satu sofa. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Luka yang didapatnya saat misi, membuka kembali luka yang pernah membuatnya koma dulu," ujar Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

"Hari ini rumah sakit sedang tutup karena ada masalah dengan pembagian kerja."

Sai mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam Sakura, kemudian mendekat ke arah Sakura dan mengelap kening gadis itu yang sedang mengalirkan peluh. "Jangan dipaksakan, kau terlihat sangat lelah," ujarnya kemudian.

Sejenak terlihat garis kemerahan di pipi gadis Haruno tersebut. Tapi segera menghilang saat rintihan kembali lepas dari bibir Neji.

Wajah Sai kembali kaku saat dilihatnya Sakura terlihat terlalu memperhatikan teman yang setahunya adalah teman jauh karena dia jarang atau tidak pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan pemuda klan Hyuuga tersebut.

"Tadi Ino mencarimu," ujar Sakura memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku?" Tanya Sai.

"Iya, dia mencarimu seharian. Kenapa ka uterus menghindarinya? Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Ino terlihat cantik dan-"

"Aku memang tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya menyukai-" kata-kata Sai terpotong lagi oleh rintiha Neji. Terlihat raut kesal di wajah pemuda itu.

"Jangan begitu, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu sebelum kau mengenalnya lebih jauh, dia orang yang baik meskipun dari luar dia terlihat seperti Naruto," ujar Sakura lagi.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?"

Sakura menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tidak biasanya Sai berkata seperti itu.

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Aku suka atau tidak padanya, apa urursanmu, Sakura? Sejak kapan kau begitu memperhatikanku?"

"Aku temanmu, aku selau perhatian padamu."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu jawaban yang aku mau. Kau, lebih baik kau mengurus Sasuke atau pemuda ini daripada mengurusku, aku bukan siapa-siapamu."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Sai, ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu ada apa denganku. Itu membuktikan jika kau tidak pernah menaruh perhatianmu padaku," ujar Sai semakin membuat gadi di hadapannya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku…" Sai berdiri dan menarik napas sejenak, bibirnya terbuka seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Pemuda itu lantas berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

"Sai? Sai? Apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara agak keras. Ia menghela napas saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. "Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya kemudian segera memulai lagi kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Disisi lain, Sai sedang mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa? Kenapa?" teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terdiam sejenak. "Sakura, kenapa kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

'…aku menyukaimu.'

~000~

Neji tersadar dari tidurnya semalam. Dia segera membuka mata dan terduduk, dia hamper tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang andai saja tidak dilihatnya seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas di dekatnya.

"Sakura?" wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin dikeluarkannya selama ini. "Terima kasih," ujarnya sejenak.

Sesaat kemudian tubuh gadis Haruno itu tekah berpindah ke sofa sedangkan Hyuuga Neji hanya berdiri seraya memandang dengan pandangan yang tidak bias diartikan, cukup lama hingga sebuah kata meluncur dari bibirnya. "Kurasa aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu."

Bersambung….


	2. Chapter 2

Rain And You ch 2

Balas review dulu...

Sons of sparda : Iya, nih udah update lagi , makasih buanyak udah review!

Renata Kurosaki : hehehe, iya aku sendiri juga merasa kalau ooc semua. Sebenarnya sebelumnya g' kepikiran buat cerita ini, waktu itu lagi di warnet, charge laptopku ketinggalan dirumah, aku lagi di kosan. Iseng satu jam ngebut buat cerita ini, g' lihat yang salah, g' lihat kalo' banyak yang g' bisa dibaca XD... disini Sai juga jadi ANBU. Makasih udah review.

Andromeda no Rei : Nih dilanjut, senpai! Suka Nejisaku juga ya?! makasih udah review!

Deauliaas : Wah, sampai penasaran? Makasih udah sampai ditunggu. Makasih udah review!

Ada perubahan nih! Aku nambahin Kakasaku disini, dan pairing utamanya Sakura saja. Jadi, sulit menebak Sakura berakhir dengan siapa. Neji, Sai, atau Kakashi.

Disclaimer : Mr. Mashasi Kishimoto

Rain And You Chapter 2

"Kurasa aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Gadis itu langsung membuka mata indahnya. Sakura terbangun mendengar suara yang seperti diucapkan sangat dekat telinganya. Ia baru menyadari jika semalam ia tertidur di lantai dengan posisi duduk. Dilihatnya kembali pemuda klan Hyuuga yang masih terlelap di atas sofa miliknya.

Lalu, suara siapakah tadi?

Sakura langsung membuang pikiran anehnya jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin itu suara pemuda bersurai coklat panjang tersebut. 'Sangat tidak mungkin,' pikirnya. Itu pasti hanya sekedar bunga tidur yang kosong, tidak berarti apapun.

Gadis Haruno itu langsung berdiri dan merasakan kakinya yang kesemutan karena terlalu lama dalam posisi yang sama. Ia meregangkan badannya sebentar sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya dengan langkah pelan, takut membangunkan sepupu Hinata itu.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau dia tidak ikut misi kelas S, tapi itu tidak mungkin bisa, dia _kan_ ketua ANBU. Ahhh, repot sekali menjadi ninja," gerutu gadis bermata emerald itu sambil menggosok badannya dengan sabun serta merasakan guyuran air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sejenak ia menghentikan kegiatan mandinya itu saat teringat olehnya seorang ninja yang beberapa minggu ini selalu mengunjungi rumahnya setiap malam, hanya beberapa hari dia tidak mengunjunginya jika ada misi yang mengharuskannya keluar desa. Sai.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah padaku? Apa dia baru membaca buku tentang marah? Apa karena aku yang sering memarahinya jadi dia seperti itu padaku?" gumamnya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat jika pemuda berpangkat ANBU itu begitu marah. Semalam ia sampai berpikir jika pemuda itu berpura-pura marah karena ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat pemuda emosi yang berarti di wajahnya.

Sakura segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan harus bersiap-siap membuatkan sarapan untuk 'pasiennya' sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor Hokage untuk masalah misi terbarunya.

Gadis itu tidak menemukan sosok pemuda keturunan Hyuuga tersebut saat keluar dari kamarnya. "Kemana dia?" tanyanya. Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur dan ruanh-ruang lainnya, namun nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun dirumahnya selain dia. Sakura tersenyum tak percaya. "Orang itu, ternyata masih sombong seperti dulu."

~o0o~

Pemuda tanpa klan di namanya itu memandang serius goresan-goresan kuasnya di kanvas yang mulai membentuk sebuah pola gambaran. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sai sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dia gambar, gambaran yang tanpa objek. Meskipun kini ia sedang berada di padang rumput yang indah dan sejuk karena pepohonan disekitarnya, namun itu tidak membuat moodnya membaik.

Ia kesal karena tidak punya panggilan misi yang akan membuatnya melupakan kejadian semalam, jadi ia menghibur dirinya dengan melukis seperti biasanya yang akan membuatnya merasa lega dan tenang, tapi tidak. Apapun yang dilakukannya tidak bisa membantunya menghilangkan keresahan dalam hatinya. Walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat di wajahnya, tapi sebenarnya perasaan ini hanya terjadi beberapa kali dalam hidupnya. Resah dan bingung.

Sai merasa takut jika Sakura akan marah padanya dan menjauhinya karena kejadian semalam, tapi dalam hatinya ia juga tidak bisa menerima perlakuan biasa-biasa saja dari gadis itu. Semua perhatiannya tidak pernah mendapat perhatian serius dan hanya dianggap sebagai kepedulian seorang teman oleh gadis Haruno itu. Sai juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya kini, semua ejekannya pada Sakura seperti berlawanan dengan kata hatinya.

Jika ia mengatakan Sakura jelek, maka hatinya mengatakan jika Sakura cantik. Kalau ia mengatakan Sakura monster, maka hatinya akan mengatakan jika gadis itu sangat lembut. Sai kembali menghela napas, ia berusaha bermacam-macam buku yang menjelaskan tanda-tanda seperti yang dialaminya dan di dalamnya terdapat banyak macam-macam emosi seperti suka, cinta, kagum dan masih banyak lagi yang mana ia sulit membedakannya, karena semua gejala emosi-emosi itu dialaminya.

"Sedang melukis apa, Sai?" sebuah suara yang familiar masuk alat pendengaran pemuda itu, ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis Yamanaka sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Sai tanpa emosi dan kembali memandang lukisannya yang sudah selesai.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sambil memandang lukisan Sai. "Indah, tapi tidak berbentuk, ini seperti abstrak," ujarnya mencoba mendiskripsikan yang dilihatnya. "Apa ini sudah selesai?" tanyanya yang mendapat anggukan pelan pemuda itu. "Apa kau mau menemaniku pergi ke hutan selatan desa? Aku ingin memesan bunga pada seseorang yang tinggal disana."

Sai berdiri dan mulai mengemasi alat-alat lukisnya. Ia memandang Ino yang menunggu jawaban darinya sambil berpikir. Mungkin saja ia bisa melupakan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis bermata aquamarine tersebut. "Boleh saja," ucapnya sambil memasang senyum dibuat-buat seperti biasanya.

Tampak wajah Ino yang girang. "Bagus! Baiklah, sekarang kita ke berangkat!" ujarnya riang karena sebelum-sebelumnya tidak pernah pemuda itu menerima ajakannya, bahkan terkesan menghindar dan menghindar darinya.

"Baiklah."

~o0o~

"Yo." Sakura menyapa seorang pria tinggi bermasker itu dengan sapaan khas pria itu. "Yo, Kakashi-_sensei_," sapanya lagi pada pria yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon dengan wajah yang tertutup buku bersampul orange.

Kakashi hanya melirik sebentar orang yang memanggilnya. "Meniru itu tidak baik, _eh_ Sakura," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Membaca terlalu sering buku _pervert_ juga tidak baik, _eh sensei,"_ ujar Sakura kemudian berjalan lagi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi masih dengan posisinya.

"Ke kantor Hokage, ada panggilan misi untukku," jawab Sakura tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Kakashi berdiri dan sedetik kemudian telah berada disamping muridnya itu. "Misi bersama Sasuke," kata pria itu pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura memastikan. "Misi bersama..."

Pria tinggi itu melirik sebentar muridnya itu sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Kau masih menyukai Sasuke, _kan_ Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, _sensei_," jawabnya pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Kakashi.

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis yang berjalan disampingnya. "Kenapa begitu? Dulu, kau sangat ketakutan karena Sasuke pergi dari desa, memaksaku dan Naruto untuk membawanya pulang sampai-sampai aku tidak melihatmu berhenti menangis."

"Dan senseilah yang menenangkanku," potong Sakura. "Sensei selalu mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura.' Aku juga bisa merasakan kalau sensei sangat cemas waktu itu," ujarnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau juga tidak membiarkan aku membaca buku kesayanganku selama sebulan," tambah Kakashi. "Kau menangis setiap malam seperti hantu penasaran yang selalu mengikutiku."

"_Sensei_ tidak iklhas?"

"Bukan masalah iklhas atau tidak, aku juga menginginkan Sasuke kembali. Tapi, sekarang, saat Uchiha itu kembali, kenapa aku jarang sekali melihatmu bersamanya?" tanya Kakashi mengembalikkan pembicaraan ke topik masalah.

"Aku hanya gugup saat bersamanya, _sensei_. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman, seperti bukan Sasuke yang dulu. Dia tetap tampan dan pastinya hebat, tapi aku merasa semakin gugup saat berada di dekatnya," ujar Sakura tanpa menutup-nutupi perasaannya sedikitpun dari _sensei_nya itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dan nyaman mengatakan isi hatinya secara gamblang pada gurunya itu sama seperti saat bersama Ino. "Bagaimana jika nanti aku bersama Sasuke saat misi? Apa yang harus kulakukan, _sensei_?"

Sejenak terlihat tatapan Kakashi yang melemah, seperti tergambar senyum pahit di wajahnya yang tertutup masker. "Aku hanya mengira-ngira, Sakura. Aku juga tidak tahu kau pergi misi bersamanya, tadi Sasuke juga berkata ada panggilan misi, kupikir kalian akan bersama," ucapnya jujur yang membuat Sakura menghela napas dan memukul pelan lengannya, namun tetap terasa sedikit sakit karena yang memukul bukan gadis biasa. "Aduh, aku selalu menjadi korbannya, Sakura," ujarnya yang sebenarnya memiliki arti tersirat.

"_Sensei_ bersalah! Kau menipuku!" Sakura melihat gurunya menyipitkan matanya kembali, tersenyum di balik maskernya. Lama ia memperhatikan pria itu hingga akhirnya Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya karena merasa di perhatikan.

"Apa, Sakura?"

Sakura menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana ekspresi sensei saat tersenyum, sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihatnya," ujarnya lalu mendengus.

Kakashi terkekeh. "Yang pasti kau tidak akan pernah melihat orang yang mirip denganku."

"Apa aku harus jadi istrimu dulu baru bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sakura sambil memeluk lengan gurunya itu yang membuat Kakashi terpaku sejenak.

Pria itu tidak mengomentari perkataan gadis itu hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan kantor Hokage. Sakura merasa jika _copy nin_ itu marah padanya. Meski hanya sekali ia pernah melihat pria itu marah-beberapa tahun lalu saat ia menyelamatkannya ketika akan dibunuh Sasuke, pada waktu gurunya itu marah sekali padanya- ia bisa mengira jika orang cuek seperti gurunya tipe orang yang tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan jika ia tidak menyukainya.

"Kakashi _sensei_?" panggil Sakura pada pria yang ikut masuk ke gedung hokage itu. "Apa _sensei_ ada keperluan juga dengan hokage?"

"Aku juga ada panggilan misi," jawabnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Mungkin misi yang sama denganmu."

Sakura baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika pria dihadapannya sudah membuka pintu ruangan hokage. "Selamat pagi, hokage-sama." Dia bisa mendengar jika Kakashi mengucapkan salam pada wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Selamat pagi, _Shisou_." Sakura sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hyuuga Neji juga berada disana. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu yang kini menundukkan sedikit kepalanya pada Kakashi sebagai penghormatan dan berdiri tegap seraya menatap lurus hokage, tidak memperhatikannya sedikitpun.

Godaime hokage tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka berdua. Pandangannya beralih pada mereka berdua. "Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berkumpul, aku akan katakan apa misi kalian. Ini misi yang bisa dibilang tingkat S tapi tidak sampai membuat kalian menjadi mayat. Misinya adalah mengawal kepala negara hujan untuk mengunjungi Konoha. Yang membuat misi ini penting dan agak berbahaya adalah ninja buronan yang menjadikannya sasaran berjumlah lebih dari seratus orang. Kalian bisa berangkat besok pagi. Ada yang ditanyakan?"

"Bukankah Neji-san sedang sakit, shisou?" tanya Sakura.

Tsunade sedikit terkejut. "Benarkah? Benar begitu Hyuuga?"

"Bukan masalah serius. Aku sudah sembuh," ujar Neji dengan tenang, meyakinkan.

"Tapi tadi malam-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sela Neji tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Neji yang berbicara dingin pada Sakura. Ia melihat pemuda itu berjalan pergi begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah gadis berambut senada dengan bunga sakura itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" ujar Tsunade.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, shisou, aku permisi dulu."

"Hari ini tidak usah pergi ke rumah sakit, Sakura. Bersihkan taman di sebelah utara desa, sebentar lagi akan ada pertemuan beberapa kepala negara di Konoha, kita harus memastikan desa kita bersih. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang pergi bersama Naruto misi ke Suna, jadi kau ajak Kakashi atau Sai untuk membantumu."

"Kenapa harus aku, shisou? Itu pekerjaanku saat baru menjadi ninja, kenapa tidak murid-murid di akademi?" protes Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kulihat kau juga hanya duduk di rumah sakit setiap hari, kau harus berolahraga yang membawa manfaat juga untuk orang lain. Lagipula kau kan tidak sendirian, Sakura," ujar Tsunade seraya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku ada keperluan, mungkin kau bisa bersama Sai," ujar Kakashi kemudian.

Sakura melihat senseinya itu juga pergi begitu saja, seperti Neji Hyuuga tadi. 'Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku?'

~o0o~

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat, menuju ke arah rumah Sai yang tidak begitu jauh dari kantor hokage. "Sa-!" gadis itu baru akan memanggil pemuda berpakaian hitam yang kini menutupi bagian perutnya itu, tapi di hentikannya saat ia melihat pemuda itu sedang bersama Ino berjalan menjauh dari rumah Sai.

'Aku tidak boleh mengganggu mereka.'

Sakura berniat berbalik, namun Sai yang melihatnya segera memanggilnya. "Sakura!"

'Kenapa dia melihatku?' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Gadis itu menatap Sai seraya tersenyum. Terlihat Ino yang seperti terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino to the point.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ino pig! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat disini, baiklah aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu!" cegah Sai. "Kau tidak pernah kebetulan lewat di depan rumahku, Sakura. Apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya lalu tersenyum palsu.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman sebelah utara desa, hokage memintaku untuk bersih-bersih disana, tapi sepertinya kau ada acara, jadi lanjutkan saja," jelas gadis bermata emerald itu seraya berbalik pergi.

Sai memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti mempunyai perasaan aneh pada gadis pink itu. Perasaan itu tidak boleh eksis, perasaan itu harus segera menghilang. Jadi, untuk melakukannya, ia harus menjaga jarak dan menghindar dari gadis itu. Semakin lama ia menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, mungkin akan membuatnya segera melupakan perasaan itu.

Ino yang mengerti arti pandangan Sai hanya menatap tidak suka ke arah pemuda itu. "Ayo kita segera berangkat."

~o0o~

Gadis Haruno itu menghela napas panjang. Kenapa semua orang menghindarinya? Dari pemuda Hyuuga itu, senseinya, dan juga Sai. Kenapa Sai tidak mengajak Ino untuk membantunya juga? Biasanya pemuda itu akan meluangkan waktu, meskipun saat penting sekalipun untuk menemaninya, tapi saat ia berbalik, Sai sama sekali tidak mencegahnya. Ah, dia tidak boleh egois seperti ini, lagipula dia juga tahu sendiri jika Ino jarang mendapat kesempatan bersama dengan Sai, berdua.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, gadis didikan godaime hokage itu telah sampai di taman yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda seorangpun yang ada disana. Bukan masalah besar tidaknya tugasnya itu, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini ia begitu bosan dan membutuhkan teman, tapi seminggu ini, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan teman yang cocok. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, dan Ino selalu pergi misi dan baru kemarin dia melihat mereka ada di desa.

Sakura sampai berpikir apa berteman dengannya itu membosankan hingga tidak ada satupun yang mau menemaninya. Gadis itu mulai mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya lalu dengan cepat memotong rumput-rumput liar dan ranting pohon yang terlihat mengganggu pemandangan.

Sakura terengah-engah setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah sungai yang berada di sisi timur taman, setidaknya ia harus membasuh wajahnya yang berkeringat serta memulihkan tenaganya. Dinginnya air sungai langsung menyapanya tatkala ia memasukkan kakinya ke sungai sambil membasuh mukanya, membuat sensasi segar di tubuhnya.

Matanya menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan terkejut saat mendapati seseorang berada tidak jauh darinya, sepertinya sedang bermeditasi. Pemuda bermata perak itu sedang duduk bersila di batu besar di tengah sungai sambil menutup matanya. Sakura ragu untuk menyapanya mengingat mereka tidak cukup dekat dan mungkin karena Neji yang terlihat tidak suka terhadapnya.

Tapi, ia harus memastikan jika pemuda itu tidak akan seperti semalam saat pergi misi nanti. Sakura mengangkat kakinya dari dalam air dan kembali memakai sepatu ninjanya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

Sakura berdehem sebentar. "Maaf mengganggumu, tapi aku harus memastikan satu hal darimu," ujarnya yang membuat Neji membuka matanya dan berdiri, namun tetap tidak mau menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kau benar-benar sudah sembuh? Aku yakin lukamu masih terasa nyeri dan mungkin bisa membuka lagi dan lebih lebar kalau kau tetap memaksakan melakukan misi kelas S," ujar Sakura berhati-hati, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu sungkan dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja, jangan menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali," ujar Neji dingin kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku kan hanya memastikan, aku tidak ingin kau membuat kacau misi itu," kata Sakura kesal.

"Aku seorang ketua ANBU," ucap Neji menghentikan langkahnya di atas air.

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan kesehatan? Orang terhebat di dunia ini pasti akan kalah telak jika bertarung dalam keadaan sakit!"

"Keras kepala," kata pemilik Jyuuken itu yang ditujukan untuk Haruno Sakura. "Aku yang punya tubuh ini, aku tahu apa yang kurasakan bukan dirimu."

Sakura memandang kesal ke arah pemuda itu dan segera mengumpulkan cakra di kakinya lalu menghentakkan keras air yang besar ke arah pemuda itu. "Dasar sombong!"

Neji yang sudah menghindar, tidak mampu membawa dirinya menghindari air yang pemilik Shanaro itu lemparkan ke arahnya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, menahan kesal yang timbul karena melihat sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Kau orang sombong yang selalu merasa paling hebat. Ya, aku tahu kau adalah ketua ANBU dari keluarga terpandang yang mengutamakan kesopanan yang tinggi, lalu apakah pergi begitu saja, berbicara dingin dan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang menolongmu itu disebut sopan? Kau orang paling arogan yang pernah kutemui!" Sakura mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya terhadap pemuda itu. "Kukira kau sudah berubah saat kita pergi misi ke Oni no Kuni beberapa tahun lalu, tapi sepertinya orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah berubah!"

Neji mengusap wajahnya lagi dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap lurus gadis itu. "Apa maumu?"

Sakura yang ditatap dalam seperti itu sedikit salah tingkah. "Berhentilah memaksakan dirimu, sebenarnya aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasih, aku hanya ingin kau tidak memaksakan dirimu."

Neji menghela napas dan berbalik lagi. "Berhentilah melakukan hal itu," ujarnya kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Sakura mengejar pemuda itu dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Kau tidak akan mengikuti misi itu?" tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan jaraknya yang dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Kau membuatku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Jadi kau tetap ikut?"

Neji menatap gadis di hadapannya yang lebih pendek sekepala darinya itu. "Dengar nona Haruno, apa kau begitu menyukaiku sampai berbuat hal seperti ini?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya dan melepaskan tangan Neji. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Neji melihat ke arah tempatnya meditasi tadi, kemudian menoleh lagi pada Sakura. "Benar?" pemuda itu mendapat tatapan tidak percaya Sakura, ia memutuskan untuk pergi lagi, tapi pergelangan tangannya di tarik lagi. Pemuda itu melebarkan matanya saat menyadari Sakura akan menciumnya dengan gerakan cepat.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti gadis Haruno itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat perilaku gadis itu. Hatinya terasa bergemuruh hebat, dia menelan ludahnya dan membuang muka lalu berbalik secepat mungkin, tidak memperdulikan lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Yang dia tahu, ia kesulitan bernapas di balik maskernya.

Sakura menghentikan berhenti saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, Neji-san."

Bersambung...

Review please ...


	3. Chapter 3

Rain And You Ch 3

Naruto belong's to Mashashi Kishimoto

Maybe ooc, oc, typo(s), abal, gaje, etc.

.

.

Vote ya, pilih Nejisaku, Saisaku, atau Kakasaku? Soalnya chap depan mau aku tentukan pasangan utamanya!

Ok, happy reading!

Hope you like!

Pria tinggi itu menatap tak percaya gadis Haruno dihadapannya yang menatapnya tajam. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika gadis itu senekat ini. Seumur hidup tak ada satupun gadis yang berani melakukan hal itu terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak akan turun tangan apabila terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti," ujar gadis bersurai pink itu sebelum dengan cepat meninggalkan pria Hyuuga yang sedang terpaku ditempat tersebut.

Rona merah menjalar di wajah Haruno Sakura. Wajahnya yang tersapu angin musim gugur itu terlihat merah padam, seperti tomat, makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terbawa suasana hingga melakukan hal -yang menurutnya- memalukan itu. 'Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Kau memalukan, Sakura!'

Samar-samar hal yang sama juga terlihat di pipi sang ketua ANBU. Sebentar. Hanya sebentar. Kemudian tergantikan dengan wajah datarnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada tempatnya bermeditasi tadi. "Apa yang dilakukannya?" gumamnya pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berperawakan seperti dirinya-rambut coklat dan mata keperakan-menghampirinya. Sudah bisa ditebak jika pemuda itu dari klan yang sama. "Gomene, Neji-sama. Hiashi-sama memanggil Anda. Neji-sama disuruh beliau untuk segera menghadapnya."

Neji tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata 'Aa' dan membawa langkah cepatnya menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

"Neji!"

Sebuah panggilan sukses membuatnya berhenti. Pria berambut coklat panjang itu melihat gadis bercepol dua melompat ke atap, menghampirinya. Neji mengernyitkan dahi saat dilihatnya gadis itu memberikan sekotak bento ke arahnya.

"Terimalah, aku tahu kau menyukai herring soba," ujar Tenten seraya tersenyum manis.

Neji memandang ragu kotak dihadapannya sebelum menerimanya. "Arighato. Kau tak perlu repot-repot," ujarnya tenang.

Tenten menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak repot. Lee juga sudah kubuatkan, tapi makanan yang berbeda dari ini." Gadis berambut senada dengan Neji itu menunggu reaksi pria dihadapannya, namun tidak kunjung ada reaksi apapun. "Emm, apakah kau ada acara hari ini? Aku ingin kita berlatih bersama, rasanya sudah lama sekali, sejak kau menjadi ANBU kita tidak pernah melakukannya lagi."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus segera menghadap Hiashi-sama sekarang," tolak pria itu halus lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Tenten menghela napas ketika ditinggal begitu saja oleh rekan setimnya, atau orang yang disukainya? Pemuda itu sekarang justru berlaku formal sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya sebelum Neji meninggalkan desa untuk berangkat misi bersama Lee. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?" tanyanya heran karena selama ini Neji tidak pernah menghindarinya ataupun berperilaku formal seperti itu terhadapnya. Neji yang dikenalnya selalu menyediakan waktu untuknya ataupun Lee sesibuk apapun itu.

Ya, itu yang membuatnya semakin terpesona dengan sosok Hyuuga yang satu itu. Walaupun irit sekali dalam bicara, tapi ia sangat peduli dengan sahabatnya. Dia jenius, gagah dan terlebih lagi tampan, tak heran jika Tenten sering didatangi gadis-gadis dari dalam maupun luar desa untuk menanyakan hal-hal tentang pemuda itu, mengingat ialah yang paling dekat dengan Neji selain keluarganya.

"Hahh, Neji. Kapan kau melihatku sebagai seorang wanita?"

~o0o~

Pernikahan. Topik yang menjadi pembicaraan hangat beberapa bulan ini diantara para tetua klan terkemuka, Hyuuga. Pernikahan yang akan mempengaruhi keadaan klan mereka. Dan sekarang, disanalah Hyuuga Neji berada. Bersama Hiashi dan tetua lainnya, ia duduk diatas zabuton di sebuah ruang pertemuan klan. Pandangannya lurus dengan kedua tangan berada diatas kedua pahanya. Sangat tenang.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Neji?" tanya Hiashi pada keponakan tersayangnya itu. Mata penuh kebijaksanaannya membuat pria yang ditanyainya menundukkan kepala penuh hormat.

Meskipun perbedaan status Souke dan Bunke yang terjalin diantara para anggota klan, tidak membuat seorang Hyuuga Neji terlepas dari adat perjodohan yang biasa dilakukan para tetua klan. Bagi mereka, Neji adalah anggota klan yang membawa klan Hyuuga berada di posisi teratas untuk klan terpandang setelah hancurnya klan Uchiha. Ia adalah Jounin elit yang mampu menjadi pemimpin shinobi-shinobi hebat Konoha dalam usia yang masih muda, meski tidak semuda Uchiha Itachi saat itu. Dengan berbekal alasan yang cukup kuat untuk para tetua-popularitas Neji-membuat mereka sepakat memilihkan calon istri yang tepat untuknya, terlebih klan Hyuuga.

"Anda sangat perhatian terhadap saya, Hiashi-sama. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih dengan perhatian Anda dan para tetua yang cukup besar itu. Tapi," Neji memotong pembicaraannya sejenak sebelum menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit di depan para tetua selama beberapa saat. "Maafkan saya."

Para tetua terlihat terkejut dengan penolakan dari Neji untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka tidak menyangka jika pria itu akan menolak perjodohan dengan gadis pilihan mereka, putri tunggal pedagang besar Hoshigakure yang banyak berjasa untuk kemajuan klan, apalagi dari klan yang sama dengan mereka, itu sebuah keuntungan bagi klan Hyuuga untuk tetap menjaga kelestarian mata Byakugan dan kerahasiaan klan. Tapi, ekspresi serupa tidak terlihat di wajah Hiasi. Ayah Hinata dan Hanabi itu terlihat sudah menduga jawaban apa yang akan di utarakan keponakannya.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Hiashi yang membuat para tetua langsung memandangnya tak percaya.

"Ketua," tegur salah seorang tetua.

"Dia sudah dewasa, dia juga mengerti mana yang baik ataupun tidak bagi klan," ujarnya memberi penjelasan. Matanya beralih pada Neji yang duduk di samping kanannya. "Siapa dia?" Neji yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya menatap ke arahnya. "Apakah gadis itu satu klan dengan kita?"

Neji kembali menunduk. "Bukan."

"Apa dia berasal dari luar desa Konoha?"

"Tidak."

"Begitu. Apakah gadis yang bernama Tenten itu?" tanya Hiashi lagi dan untuk kesekian kali ia mendapat jawaban bukan dari Neji. "Apakah aku mengenalnya?" dan kali ini ia mendapatkan jawaban 'ya'. Ini bagaikan sebuah permainan teka-teki untuk ketua klan Hyuuga tersebut.

"Dia seorang ninja?" dan kali inipun Neji menjawab 'Ya'. "Berarti dia berasal dari klan ninja juga," tebaknya yang justru dijawab tidak lagi oleh Neji. "Apa? Bukan dari keluarga ninja?"

"Lihat ketua, tidak ada gadis dari Konoha yang tidak berasal dari klan ninja, mungkin saja Neji-"

"Ada," potong Hiashi cepat.

"Kalaupun ada, apakah akan memberi kontribusi bagi klan kita? Sudah sejak dulu kita mementingkan kedudukan klan untuk masuk ke dalam klan kita. Bahkan Naruto-sama, suami Hinata-sama berasal dari klan Yondaime hokage," ujar pria hyuuga bertubuh kurus itu.

"Sudah aku katakan, Neji tahu apa yang terbaik untuk klannya, dia pasti memilih gadis yang akan membawa perkembangan lebih bagi klan," Hiashi seolah membela keponakannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, siapakah gadis itu?" tanya tetua lain.

Mulut Neji yang tertutup rapat terbuka sedikit. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya, menanti kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

Langit mulai berubah kemerahan saat kaki jenjang gadis itu sampai di sebuah kedai yang tidak terlalu ramai, kedai yang menyediakan berbagai makanan khas Konoha, terutama dango dan ramen. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kedai, aroma berbagai masakan langsung memasuki indra penciumnya tatkala ia telah menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kedai itu, matanya menangkap dua sosok temannya yang kini berada di pojok ruangan, terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Ino, Tenten," sapanya.

"Sakura? Wah kebetulan kau ada disini, duduklah, makan bersama kami," tawar Tenten langsung, sementara Ino tampak terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

"Ada apa pig? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Aku kesal padamu! Gara-gara kau Sai hampir tidak mau aku ajak kencan," ungkap Ino jujur.

Sakura tertawa mendengar pengakuan gadis Yamanaka itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian," ujarnya sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil pelayan lalu memesan sepiring dango. "Tapi lancar, kan?" tanyanya mengerling pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja, dia bahkan akan mengajakku makan malam nanti," pamer Ino yang membuat sebuah senyum paksa keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Benarkah? Hm, memang apa sih yang kau sukai dari pria seperti Sai? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum tulus," tanya Sakura.

"Banyak alasannya dan aku tidak mau mengatakannya padamu, Saku!"

"Huh. Terserah kau, Ino! Oh, ya, kudengar kau sedang dekat juga dengan Shikamaru?"

Ino mendengus sebal. "Aku sedang kesal dengannya. Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia lagi."

Pandangan Sakura teralih pada Tenten yang terlihat hanya diam saja. Dia memandang ragu sejenak kearah gadis itu sebelum sebuah pertanyaan terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Tenten, bagaimana Neji menurut pandanganmu?"

Tenten menatap sedikit terkejut pada gadis Haruno itu. "Apa?"

"Bukankah kalian satu tim, kudengar kalau kau sangat dekat dengannya, menurut gosip yang beredar kalian pernah menjalin hubungan. Karena kau ada disini sekarang, aku bisa meminta konfirmasi," kata Ino semangat, mencoba mencari gosip hangat lagi.

Terlihat semburat kemerahan di pipi Tenten. "Tidak, aku tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan Neji. Belum."

"Belum? Berarti kalian benar-benar dekat ya?" goda Ino yang sukses membuat Tenten semakin gugup.

"Sudahlah, Ino, berhenti bertanya padanya, pertanyaanku belum dia jawab," ujar Sakura kesal. Murid didikan Godaime hokage itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Tenten. "Ayo, Tenten, tolong kau jawab," desaknya.

Tenten berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai. "Emm, Neji dulu adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak mau bekerja sama dengan tim kami."

'Aku tahu. Sombong.' Pikir Sakura.

"Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, Neji mulai berubah. Itu dimulai sejak pertarungannya melawan Naruto saat di ujian chunin. Dia mulai bisa menghargai rekan setimnya dan selalu membantu kami apapun permasalahan kami tanpa perlu diminta, Neji juga orang yang sangat dewasa. Dia itu...pria idaman." Wajah Tenten mulai blushing diakhir kalimat.

Ino mendengus. "Aku juga mengakui kalau yang kau katakan memang benar," ujarnya lalu memandang kearah sahabatnya yang terlihat berpikir. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, jidat? Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan seringai kecil yang membuat Tenten juga memandang bertanya ke arah gadis Haruno itu.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya bertanya saja. Kami akan berangkat misi besok bersama Kakashi-sensei," jawab Sakura gelagapan.

Ino ber-oh ria. Tapi pernyataan Ino berikutnya membuat Sakura kembali berpikir keras tentang bagaimana Hyuuga Neji yang sebenarnya. "Bukankah kalian pernah pergi misi bersama beberapa kali, Jidat? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat Neji juga yang menyelamatkanmu saat misi bersama Naruto. Neji bersama Sai-kun-lah yang membawa kalian pulang. Hah, ternyata aku punya daya ingat yang kuat," ujar Ino bangga.

Benar juga. Saat itu ia melihat Neji tertawa lepas, sepertinya menertawakan Sai, terlihat dari tatapan Sai yang terlihat marah meskipun samar ketika ia dan Naruto keluar dari dalam gua. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Neji tertawa seperti bukan Neji yang dikenalnya. Beberapa kali pula mereka berada dalam satu misi yang diketuai oleh pria itu. Sakura merasakan kedewasaan seorang Hyuuga Neji saat mereka melakukan misi bersama.

Tapi, yang membuat gadis bermata emerald indah itu tak habis pikir yaitu karena setiap kali misi bersama mereka berakhir, Neji tampak selalu menghindari kontak dengannya, mungkin memang karena kesibukan pria itu, tapi tetap saja. Bahkan mereka hampir tidak pernah berbincang berdua. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, satu-satunya teman pria seangkatannya yang tidak pernah bercanda dengannya itu adalah Neji. Bahkan Shino-pun pernah bercanda dengannya, walaupun sebentar dan hanya satu kali. Tapi, setidaknya bisa dibilang pernah, kan? Ah, mereka pernah bicara berdua!

_Flashback..._

_Sakura berjalan ke arah ruangan Hinata untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Gadis itu masih belum tersadar meski sudah dua minggu perang besar berakhir. Bahkan Sakura sudah bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kunoichi lagi meskipun lukanya waktu itu cukup parah juga._

_Baru saja ia membuka sedikit pintu ruangan heiress Hyuuga itu, tapi ia dikejutkan dengan gadis itu yang telah sadar dan duduk. Terlebih Naruto yang baru saja sembuh juga berada disana, memeluk Hinata sambil tersenyum haru. Untuk sejenak Sakura merasakan tangannya bergetar, entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Seharusnya ia baik-baik saja, tapi melihat Naruto yang memeluk Hinata seperti itu, rasanya aneh. Sepertinya ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan pemuda itu saat Naruto melihatnya memeluk Sasuke saat Sasuke baru sadar saat terluka di ujian chunin waktu itu._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara berat di belakangnya, membuat gadis itu segera membuka pintu ruangan Hinata lebih lebar, membuat Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Sakura menatap sedikit kesal pada pria di belakangnya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sepupu Hinata._

_"Aku hanya akan memeriksa keadaan Hinata," ujar Sakura agak kesal pada Neji yang berjalan santai melewatinya, memasuki ruangan Hinata._

_Flashback End_

Hahhhh... bahkan itupun bukan sebuah percakapan yang baik.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasakan cakra yang familiar ada di dekatnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sai yang berjalan ke arahnya. 'Tidak, dia pasti ke arah kedai tadi,' pikirnya mengingat Ino mengatakan mereka akan kencan malam ini.

Sai kembali menunjukkan senyumnya yang dibuat-buat. Tapi, entah mengapa itulah yang membuat Sakura justru tersenyum lemah sekarang.

"Darimana Sakura?" tanya Sai saat mereka sudah dekat.

"Dari kedai, Sai. Mengisi perut."

Sai menghela napas. "Huh, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu," ujarnya seraya mengangkat kantong plastik berisi makanan. "Lihatlah, perutmu bertambah besar kalau makan diluar!" ledeknya seperti biasa. "Kau seperti orang cacingan."

Sakura menatap tak percaya. "Diamlah, Sai!" kata gadis itu kesal. "Lagipula, kenapa...kau membawakan aku makanan?"

"Kita makan bersama saja," sela Sai. "Aku sudah lelah mencarimu!"

"Tapi, kata Ino tadi kalian akan-" Sakura memotong perkataannya sebentar dan diganti dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah dari dulu ingin ia tanyakan. "Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku, Sai?"

Sai terdiam dan menatap lurus ke arah mata Sakura seakan dia menunjukkan jawabannya lewat tatapannya. Selama beberapa saat hening menyelimuti keduanya sebelum Sai menarik napas dan menunjukkan senyum khasnya kembali.

"Mungkin sama seperti aku tidak mengetahui siapa nama asliku."

"Jawaban apa itu," cela Sakura tidak puas dengan jawaban pria dihadapannya. Dia akan membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi mantan ANBU roots itu berjalan lebih dekat kearahnya, lalu berada di belakang tubuhnya dan mendorong pelan tubuhnya untuk berjalan.

"Sudahlah, gadis kurus. Cepat pulang, kudengar besok kau akan berangkat misi, biarkan makanan ini untuk sarapanmu besok," desak Sai lalu berjalan disamping gadis berambut buble gum itu sambil memasukkan tangannya yang tidak membawa kantong plastik ke dalam saku celana.

Sakura memandang sejenak wajah Sai yang masih tanpa ekspresi. "Bagaimana dengan Ino?"

Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, tadi dia justru pergi bersama Shikamaru," jawabnya malas.

Pemahaman baru muncul di otak Sakura. 'Berarti tadi dia bohong padaku. Dasar pig!'. "Biar aku yang bawa, Sai," ucapnya sambil menyambar kantong plastik di tangan kiri pria berjaket hitam itu.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja," kata Sai seraya mengambil kembali kantong plastiknya.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Kau baru membaca buku romantis, Sai?" tebaknya yang mendapat gelengan dan ucapan 'tidak' dari pria di sebelahnya. "Apa buku menggoda wanita cantik?" tebaknya lagi.

Kali ini Sai justru terkekeh juga. Tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku justru mencubit pipi Sakura sebelum menggenggam tangan kiri gadis itu. "Memangnya kau gadis cantik? Apa semua perbuatanku memang berdasarkan buku?" tanyanya tanpa memandang wajah Sakura yang sedikit terkejut tangannya di genggam olehnya.

Gadis Haruno itu tidak berniat menarik tangannya. "Benar juga, nona cantikmu kan Ino."

"Tidak juga."

Sakura kembali memandang wajah Sai yang tertimpa sinar rembulan. Wajah Sai terlihat lebih beremosi daripada tadi. Selama beberapa saat ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap pemuda itu. Selama ini ia tidak benar-benar memandang wajah ANBU di sebelahnya ini. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis-gadis cantik seperti Ino berkali-kali menemuinya untuk mencari Sai. Wajah yang terlihat polos itu justru menjadi ciri khas tersendiri untuk Sai. Mata hitamnya yang kadang tanpa ekspresi justru membuat Sakura beberapa kali merona saat mereka bertemu pandang.

Sai melepaskan genggamannya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya waktu itu aku hanya bicara tidak terlalu jujur, sebelumnya aku memanggil nama panggilan untukmu anjing jelek, tapi kau marah. Lalu saat di kedai, aku akan memanggil Chouzi gendut tapi kau dan Naruto langsung membungkam mulutku, jadi kupikir aku tidak boleh bicara terlalu jujur, jadi aku memanggil Ino nona cantik," jelasnya mengingat masa-masa dimana dia baru mengenal tim 7.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kemenangannya. "Hahaha, bagaimana kalau pig tahu tentang hal ini." Gadis itu berhenti tertawa dan menoleh ke arah Sai. "Oh, ya Sai, berarti sekarang kau belum makan malam, kan? Baiklah, aku temani kau makan," ucapnya lalu mulai meloncat ke atap dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Sai menampakkan senyumnya lagi, kali ini lebih tulus dari senyum-senyumnya yang biasa. Tanpa banyak kata, ia langsung mengikuti Sakura yang mulai menjauh darinya.

~o0o~

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-san," sapa pria penunggu pintu gerbang Konoha pada gadis yang akan berangkat misi itu.

"Selamat pagi juga, Kotetsu-san. Kau sendirian?" tanyanya yang dibalas 'iya' oleh pria itu. Pandangannya beralih pada pria Hyuuga yang kini tidak memakai pakaian lengkap ANBU. Hyuuga Neji terlihat memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon dekat pintu gerbang dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pipinya mulai terasa panas saat matanya jatuh pada wajah pria itu. Kejadian memalukan kemarin sulit di hilangkan dari memorinya.

Sakura bisa menebak jika pagi ini sensei kesayangannya tidak akan datang tepat waktu karena ia tidak menemukan sosok Kakashi disana. Percuma saja dia tadi tidak sarapan kalau ujung-ujungnya mereka akan berangkat terlambat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan gurunya sedang turun dari pohon di belakangnya. "Kukira kau akan telat, sensei."

Kakashi diam dan melewati begitu saja Sakura lalu menyuruh Kotetsu membuka pintu gerbang. Pria itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya yang jika Sakura mengatakan hal itu matanya akan menyipit dan menampilkan eyes smilenya.

Perjalanan terasa sangat tenang, tidak ada yang saling bicara satu sama lain. Sakura yang beberapa kali melemparkan pertanyaan pada Kakashi hanya di jawab singkat dan dingin oleh pria tiga puluh tahunan itu, membuat gadis itu malas untuk bertanya lagi. Begitu juga dengan Neji, pria berambut panjang itu hanya bertanya dua pertanyaan sejauh mereka melakukan perjalanan.

Sakura mendengus. Sepertinya misi kali ini tidak akan menyenangkan sama sekali. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dua orang pria di depannya itu betah untuk tidak bicara dari pagi sampai malam menjelang.

"Berhenti," perintah Kakashi selaku ketua misi. "Kita istirahat disini saja, sepertinya besok siang kita sudah sampai di perbatasan Negara hujan," ucap Kakashi singkat lalu mulai menurunkan ranselnya dan duduk di tanah.

Sakura yang baru menurunkan ranselnya sedikit terkejut saat sebuah api unggun tercipta di tengah-tengah mereka duduk. Sebenarnya tidak mengherankan, Kakashi adalah orang yang cekatan dan sangat cepat serta menguasai semua elemen, dari api hingga elemen air. Semua dikuasai pria berambut perak indah itu, tapi tetap saja, terkadang Sakura masih dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan kecepatan dan kemampuan gurunya itu. "Sensei?" panggil Sakura yang hanya dibalas 'hm' oleh Kakashi. "Kau marah padaku?"

Kakashi membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam sejenak lalu menutupnya kembali. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi, kau terlihat...marah," ucap Sakura pelan sambil melirik Neji sebentar. Cukup lama gadis itu menunggu respon pria bermasker itu tapi tak kunjung ada balasan. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar marah padaku," ujarnya kecewa. Tidak pernah sebelumnya pria paling dipercaya Sakura itu bersikap dingin seperti ini. Sakura memberikan beberapa bungkus roti ke arah Neji dan Kakashi sebelum duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Ia kembali menatap Kakashi. Ingatannya kembali pada saat-saat dimana ia hampir kehilangan pria itu. Saat invasi yang dilakukan Pein, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya tak sanggup berdiri melihat senseinya itu meninggalkan dunia begitu saja.

_Flashback_

_Sakura memandang Shizune yang keluar dari tenda perawatan. Gadis itu tidak memperdulikan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sangat khawatir saat Ino memberitahunya jika Kakashi sedang kritis saat ia baru terbangun dari pingsan._

_"Bagaimana, Kak Shizune?" tanyanya penuh kecemasan._

_Shizune menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng lemah. "Maafkan aku," ujar kekasih Genma itu sebelum terisak._

_Hati Sakura mencelos. Tidak mungkin. Kakashi yang dikenalnya adalah seorang Jounin elit yang tidak pernah gagal dari misi apapun. Bisa dibilang jika senseinya itu ninja terhebat setelah Yondaime Hokage dan para Sannin. Sakura tertawa hambar. "Jangan bercanda, Kak. Kakashi-sensei sudah sadar, kan?"_

_Ino maju selangkah dan mengelus kedua lengan Sakura, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. "Sakura..." lirihnya._

_Pandangan Sakura mulai kabur. Secepat mungkin ia masuk ke dalam tenda. Langkahnya melambat saat melihat sesosok tubuh yang tak bergerak sedikitpun di tandu tengah ruangan. Ia menelan ludah dan mulai mendekati tubuh senseinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, lalu duduk di sebelahnya dengan pelan._

_"Kakashi...sensei, bangunlah. Katakan padaku kalau kau baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil menggoyangkan pelan lengan senseinya yang masih bermasker, tapi tubuh itu tetap diam tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Ayo, bangunlah," ucapnya parau sebelum tangisannya tidak tertahan lagi. "Bangunlah, buka matamu, sensei, hiks...hiks," Sakura mengalirkan cakra penyembuhnya ke tubuh pria itu. "Ayo, bangunlah, Kakashi!"_

_"SAKURA!" tegur Shizune._

_Sinar kehijauan di tangan Sakura semakin melemah sebelum akhirnya ia menenggelamkan diri di dada senseinya yang tidak terdengar detakan jantung lagi. "Hiks, hiks...apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks, hiks..."_

_Flashback End..._

_Pandangan Sakura melembut. Andai saja waktu itu Pein tidak tersadar dan mengembalikan nyawa pria itu, mungkin sekarang Sakura tidak akan pernah melihat senseinya itu lagi. Semua perasaannya pada Sasuke seakan-akan mulai runtuh saat ia mengetahui senseinya telah meninggal._

Kunoichi dua puluh tahunan itu berdiri kesal. "Aku mau mencari air dulu," ujarnya sedikit kesal lalu mulai menghilang di balik pepohonan hutan.

Sudut bibir Neji tertarik kesamping. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hyuuga?"

Neji mulai memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar ke pohon. "Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat di taman kemarin?" tanyanya yang membuat Kakashi membuka matanya. "Tidak kusangka seorang Hatake Kakashi mengikuti seorang gadis secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

Kakashi menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak, seorang Hyuuga pasti bisa menyadari siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. "Lalu?"

Neji diam beberapa saat. "Dia memang tidak benar-benar melakukan hal seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tapi-" perkataan Neji berikutnya terdengar samar di telinga Kakashi karena suara Sakura yang cukup keras masuk ke indra pendengarannya juga.

"Air disini cukup bersih, mungkin besok tidak usah mencari air lagi. Di Negara Hujan pasti air langsung tersedia," ucap Sakura berbicara entah pada siapa. Dia melihat dua pria di sekitarnya telah memejamkan mata mereka lalu mengeluarkan selimut dari dalam ranselnya dan dengan gerakan kesal segera menyelimuti tubuhnya.

_Gadis musim semi itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji Hyuuga yang kini membuka matanya dan menatap api unggun di hadapannya. Mata tenang pria itu yang memantulkan cahaya kemerahan dari mata lavendernya yang justru mengingatkan gadis itu akan peristiwa yang tidak pernah di ingatnya._

_Flashback_

_Sejak saat Kakhasi dinyatakan telah tiada pandangan Sakura terlihat kosong. Sudah cukup dengan Sasuke yang pergi begitu saja dari tim 7. Tapi, kenapa sensei tempatnya menuangkan seluruh perasaannya harus meninggalkannya juga dan kemungkinan untuk kembali jauh lebih kecil daripada kemungkinan Uchiha bungsu untuk kembali._

_Saat itu, tubuh Kakashi akan dimakamkan beberapa jam lagi. Langit Konoha menjadi semakin menghitam dan seolah turut bersedih atas kepergian shinobi tangguh Konoha itu, akhirnya gerimis mulai menjadi hujan yang semakin deras. Naruto yang masih belum pulang dari medan pertarungan membuat pemakaman ditunda sampai anak didikan Kakashi itu kembali._

_Sakura berjalan dengan tatapan kosong ke arah pemakaman. Ia tidak memperdulikan pakaian hitamnya itu basah kuyup oleh derasnya air dari langit. Toh, itu akan menguntungkannya karena dengan begitu air yang juga keluar dari sudut matanya tidak akan terlihat. Tapi, rupanya hujan itu hanya sebentar dan menyisakan genangan-genangan air di tanah. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyembunyikan air matanya. "Kakashi..."_

_Langkahnya mulai tidak beraturan, dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terjerembab ke depan. Sakura menemukan dirinya ditangkap oleh seseorang sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. Ia mendongakkan matanya dan mendapati sepasang bola mata keperakan memandang sendu ke arahnya._

_"Menangislah. Nasib dan takdir sulit dibedakan, jika itu takdir, kau boleh menangisinya. Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha semampumu," ucapan yang Sakura pikir tidak mungkin diucapkan seorang Hyuuga Neji padanya itu membuatnya justru tenggelam dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut. _

_Cukup lama hingga ia merasakan panggilan-panggilan dari suara Ino membuatnya melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu. Sakura menemukan Ino berlari mendekat ke arahnya._

_"Sakura..."_

_Ino terlihat tersenyum padanya._

_"...Kakashi-sensei bernafas lagi."_

_Flashback End._

Sakura merasakan panas menjalari pipinya lagi saat pandangannya dengan Neji bertemu. Ia seolah terperangkap lautan keperakan itu sebelum akhirnya suara kayu terbakar yang cukup keras menyadarkannya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Ia segera menarik selimutnya lagi dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia terbawa ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Hentikam, Sakula. Sakid," ujar Kakashi tidak jelas saat pipinya yang tertutup masker di cubit oleh anak didikannya itu.

"Salah siapa membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu. Kau membuatku kesulitan bernapas, hidungku sampai memerah begini," katanya lalu melepas 'penyiksaan' kecilnya pagi ini.

Kakashi menggosok kedua pipinya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. "Maafkan aku, tapi... hidungmu kurang merah, Sakura," ucap copy-nin itu sebelum kembali menarik hidung mancung Sakura yang membuatnya mendapat injakan kaki gadis itu. Mata Kakashi melebar sebentar saat mendapat siksaan lebih dari Sakura sebelum 'BUSHH', tubuhnya menjadi asap. Kakashi terkekeh di atas pohon. "Kau kurang cepat, Saku-chan."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tersenyum. "Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"

"Memangnya kapan aku marah padamu?"

Neji yang memperhatikan kelakuan kedua rekannya hanya diam sambil sesekali mengernyitkan dahinya. Sikap tenangnya mampu menyembunyikan apapun pikiran yang ada dalam otak jeniusnya, membuatnya mampu mengatur emosinya. Sepertinya memang itu ciri khas setiap orang yang menjadi ketua ANBU.

Perjalanan mereka selanjutnya memang tetap tenang, tapi setidaknya tidak lagi membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Tidak sampai matahari tepat di atas kepala, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Negara Hujan. Sesuai dengan namanya, ketiga shinobi Konoha itu langsung disambut oleh hujan yang cukup deras saat mulai memasuki wilayah itu. Dua orang shinobi dari Negara Hujan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat pemimpin Negara Hujan yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang di Negara Hujan," ucap seorang pria setengah baya pada ketiga ninja itu. "Aku senang kalian bisa datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira, Konoha tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ninja-ninja darisana memang hebat," puji pria itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda, Maru-sama. Kami merasa sangat terhormat bisa menjadi penjaga Maru-sama untuk pergi ke Konoha. Kami akan bekerja sebaik mungkin," ujar Kakashi selaku ketua dalam misi kali ini.

"Baiklah, besok pagi kita akan mulai perjalanannya, sebaiknya kalian mengistirahatkan tubuh kalian. Pasti cuaca yang tidak sama dengan Konoha ini membuat kalian sedikit kedinginan."

"Terima kasih atas pengertian, Maru-sama."

"Baiklah. Hei, tolong kalian antarkan tamu-tamu kita ke ruangan mereka. Sajikan hidangan yang enak. Pastikan mereka nyaman berada disini," perintah pria bernama Maru itu pada para pelayannya.

.

.

Kakashi memandang Neji yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan mereka ke kamar. Tidak seperti biasanya jika mereka menginap di kediaman klien, biasanya mereka hanya diberi satu ruang yang cukup luas untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat, tapi kali ini, mereka di beri kamar masing-masing. Mungkin karena pemimpin Negara Hujan itu memang benar-benar ingin mereka mendapat pelayanan yang maksimal.

"Hyuuga," panggil Kakashi.

Neji memandang ke arah pria yang tidak jauh darinya. "Ada apa?"

"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai," kata pria berambut melawan gravitasi itu sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Aa," ujar Neji sebelum menghilang di balik pintu geser.

.

.

.

Kakashi memandang langit malam yang berbintang. Pemandangan langka di negara yang hujan bahkan hampir tidak pernah berhenti. Mungkin sebab itulah jalanan di wilayah ini dibuat dari batako-batako yang disusung memanjang. "Tidak biasanya kau begitu tertarik dengan urusan orang lain, Neji," ujarnya pada pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Mereka kini sedang berada di jalan yang dilalui mereka sebelum menghabiskan waktu di sebuah pemandian air panas beberapa waktu tadi. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan yang jarang mereka lakukan itu, pergi ke onsen dan kali ini pria bernama Maru itu yang mengajak mereka.

"Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku," ujar Neji tenang sambil menatap pemimpin Negara Hujan yang duduk diatas kereta kuda yang berjalan pelan bersama beberapa prajuritnya.

"Aku tahu. Guy juga pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu. Tapi, paling tidak bisakah aku tahu kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal itu?" tanya Kakashi menatap kembali langit diatasnya. "Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Aa."

Kakashi mengernyit. "Itu pertanyaan yang seharusnya di tanyakan oleh seseorang yang menyukaiku, apa kau-"

"Jangan salah sangka, Kakashi. Jawabanmu mempengaruhi keputusanku selanjutnya," sela Neji.

"Keputusan?" tanya pria berambut perak itu tidak mengerti. "Memang keputusan apa yang membuatmu bertanya aku suka atau tidak pada Sakura, eh?"

Neji menoleh ke arah Kakashi sebentar sebelum kembali memandang ke depan. "Jawabanmu?" tanyanya balik, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kakashi.

Sebuah pemahaman muncul di benak Kakashi, membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau menyukainya juga?"

Hyuuga itu menghela napas. Ternyata ia masih belum mampu menyembunyikan emosinya dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya seolah berpikir keras.

"Kakashi?" panggil Maru yang menyadari shinobi sewaannya itu sedang tidak berkonsentrasi.

Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pria di hadapannya yang kini sedang membicarakan masalah perkembangan shinobi di negaranya. "Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya penasaran. "Kulihat kau seperti tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan. Apa tentang misi ini?"

"Maafkan aku, Maru-sama. Ini bukan tentang hal itu."

"Apa tentang wanita?" tanya Maru sambil menyeringai.

"Mana mungkin saya berani memikirkan hal itu sedangkan saya sedang bersama orang penting seperti Anda," bantah Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu wajah mana yang berbohong atau tidak. Itulah salah satu keahlianku. Dengarlah, Kakashi, ayahmu dulu pernah menyelamatkan aku sewaktu kami masih muda. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Kau mirip sekali dengannya, kalian sama-sama tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kalian padaku. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan gadis yang bersamamu itu, kan? Kau takut kalau pemuda itu mendekatinya disaat mereka sedang berdua sekarang. Apa aku salah?" tanyanya yang dibalas helaan napas Kakashi. "Pergilah, katakan yang sebenarnya. Jangan biarkan perasaanmu terlalu lama dipendam."

Kakashi memandang ragu ke arah Maru.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi!" Perintahnya kemudian tersenyum tipis ketika Kakashi berdiri dan menghilang dengan cepat darisana. "Kalian sungguh mirip..."

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pria yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Neji-san?" tanyanya pada Neji yang kini duduk di tempat yang menghadap ke arah pemandangan indah di negara hujan. Dari tempat itu, mereka bisa memandang suasana negara itu di malam hari karena letak kediaman Maru berada di atas bukit yang di kelilingi kota.

Sakura menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Meski lantai tatami yang didudukinya terasa dingin, tapi mendengar suara Neji yang memanggil namanya membuatnya terasa memanas.

Bibir Neji terbuka, namun kembali tertutup dan justru dengusan pemuda itu yang terdengar.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Kakashi mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Dia harus cepat. Dia kembali berlari. Ia sudah hampir sampai.

Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sakura berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi. Dia merasa Neji mengacuhkannya. Tapi, sebelum ia melewati pemuda itu, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh pria itu, membuatnya mau tak mau menatap mata keperakan Hyuuga jenius tersebut. "Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

Akhirnya dia sampai di tempat itu. Tempat dimana Sakura dan Neji berada. Kakashi melihat Sakura yang memunggunginya.

"Kita menikah."

Langkah Kakashi terhenti. Ia tidak menyangka Neji akan mengatakan hal yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Dia pikir pemuda itu hanya akan menyatakan perasaannya, tapi...

Sakura menahan napasnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Apa?" tanyanya cengo.

Dada Sakura mulai bergemuruh. Yang dikatan pemuda itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan atau permintaan. Itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan atau perintah...

Neji mengerjapkan matanya. "Kita menikah."

.

.

Bersambung...

Kalo' dipikir-pikir, menurut aku nih, Neji itu mirip Kyuhyun Suju, Kakashi mirip Jung Il Woo, dari eyes smilenya atau Zhoumi Suju M dari postur tubuhnya. Nah, kalo' Sai kok malah mirip Kwangmin boyfriend ya...

Review please. Review Anda membantu saya untuk kemajuan fic ini. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca cerita serba kekurangan ini.


End file.
